


抱香

by Aphroditui



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Other, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditui/pseuds/Aphroditui
Summary: 堂良，孟鹤堂性转，女A男O





	抱香

**Author's Note:**

> 堂良，孟鹤堂性转，女A男O

周九良是在返场的时候感觉到不对劲的。

他还在发烧，低烧。上台前刚量过，37度6，于是吃了颗药。现在发冷的症状被压下去了。本来是件好事。可他又感觉有点热，晕乎乎的，后颈发涨，腿还有点软。

孟鹤堂一个小段说了三分之二，不放心地转头看了他好几眼。他本想示意一下自己没事，可稍微动了动，一股微妙的暖意就从下腹扩散开来——任何一个omega都不该对此感到陌生。

我操。周九良想。然后在孟鹤堂下一次扭头时用口型对她说：发情期。

孟鹤堂伸手拨了拨头发，用胳膊挡着脸回他一个口型：我操。

随后两人用最快的速度结束了演出。唱歌的时候场上已经飘起了若有若无的信息素味道，类似于草木混合起来的清香。孟鹤堂自觉站到舞台的另一端，以免加重他的反应，并且示意beta助理去扶他下台。后台常备抑制贴，他往后颈上拍了一片，挑了个角落窝着。其他人以为他是发烧了不舒服，都没过来打扰他。

周九良靠在椅背上闭着眼，大脑一片混乱，想着这玩意儿只是暂时有效，待会还得让人去药店帮忙买个针剂。又想到他的发情期向来很规律，这一次不知道是不是感冒药的副作用，提前这么久。突然他额头一凉，睁眼发现是孟鹤堂把手搭了上来，试他的体温。

“还是热的。”孟鹤堂交待完了演出收尾的事项，觉得不放心，特意过来看他一眼，“你不是发烧吗？怎么还发情了？”

周九良喉咙里嗯了一声，不想回答。此刻孟鹤堂离他太近，alpha的信息素丝丝缕缕往他鼻子钻，像花香调的香水，却比香水有侵略性得多。抑制贴没有完全压下他体内的躁动。孟鹤堂的手还贴在他额头上，比他的体温低。他下意识去摸那只手。似乎想借那点凉意抚平体内的躁动。

孟鹤堂拧起秀气的眉头。周九良握着她的手腕不放，把嘴抿出了猫的唇形，欲言又止。

这是要出事。孟鹤堂试图转移话题：“我先去找人帮你买药……”

“不，等等，你别走——”周九良有些急切地打断她，“我不想用抑制剂……那个太难受了。”

孟鹤堂知道他是什么意思。她太了解周九良了。台上看不出来，男孩私底下其实相当依赖她。尤其是发情期间，出于本能的驱使，总是不自觉地贴着他关系最亲密的alpha搭档。也因此，两人孤男寡女孤A寡O，擦枪走火，上几次床也在所难免。

她叹了口气道：“回去之后在房间等我。”

  
两人跟着大部队回了酒店，人模狗样地各自回房收拾。孟鹤堂洗完澡，吹干头发穿好衣服就去找她的搭档，表情自然坦荡，像是要去对活。

“周老师，在吗？”她敲了几下房门。

紧接着周九良打开门。被拽进去的当口孟鹤堂想起某个特殊服务行业，感觉自己现在做的事也差不了太多。房间里充满了omega控制不住外放的信息素。周九良在洗澡之前撕掉了抑制贴，此刻情潮上涌，整个人散发着热腾腾的香气，身上草草套了一件T恤，下半身还是光裸的。他以一种猫亲昵主人的姿态抱着孟鹤堂，用脸蹭她的颈窝。孟鹤堂无奈地轻拍他的肩膀：“周航？周宝宝？都被你蹭硬了……我们去床上好不好？”

周九良挺委屈地说好。他坐在床边，看孟鹤堂慢条斯理地脱衣服，一头黑色卷发散下来，遮住了肩背玲珑的曲线。女人身量跟他差不多高，向他走来时由于信息素的作用，甚至有一丝压迫感。

孟鹤堂凑上来吻他，舌尖挑逗又极富侵略性地卷过他的上颚，同时伸手将他的T恤下摆往上撩起。

周九良瞬间变得紧张，挡住她的手，声音有点颤抖：“别……”

孟鹤堂似笑非笑地看着他：“这可是你求我过来的。”说话间已经抚上他胸前的软肉，手指刮过最敏感的两处。周九良一下塌了腰，呼吸急促起来，任由孟鹤堂伏在他身上，从他的鼻梁一路吻到前胸，含住一边的乳尖吸吮。周九良短促地啊了一声，抬起胳膊挡住脸，又被孟鹤堂拉下来。

“别害羞啊航航，看姐姐是怎么干你的。”

女人姿态柔软曲线优美，像通俗美国电影里一定会出现的，勾人心魄又乖顺听话的花瓶女主角。可alpha不论男女，天生就不可能雌伏于人下。孟鹤堂按着身下人的肩膀，微微直起身，几乎像只在捕猎的动物。周九良忍不住一阵战栗。这种挑逗就像隔靴搔痒，丝毫不能缓解发情期的潮热。

他伸手去揽孟鹤堂的腰，语气比平常软得多：“进来吧，直接插进来。”

可孟鹤堂不听他的。她很固执，金牛座都很固执，而且总是在一些奇怪的地方坚持。今晚的孟鹤堂答应了他的请求，却不肯让他顺心如意。她屈起一条腿，用膝盖轻轻磨蹭周九良的会阴，时不时擦过阴茎和后穴，碰一下又挪开。周九良难耐地扬起头，下颌和脖颈线条分明。快感若有若无，他体内更加空虚，滑腻的体液从后穴涌出，从腿根到臀缝都湿得一塌糊涂。衣服被推到胸口上方，露出来的身体都透着情欲的粉色。

孟鹤堂伸手下去摸了摸，故作惊讶地瞪了下眼睛——她眼睛本来就大，这样显得越发无辜——“航航都这么湿了？”她把手上的液体抹在周九良胸口，俯身去亲他，嘴唇因为兴奋而红艳艳的，像抹了口红，带着馥郁的花香味。周九良一直忍着没出声，此刻被她的信息素一勾，终于从嗓子里发出几声猫叫似的细碎呻吟，抬起腰往上迎了迎。

孟鹤堂又吻了他一下，长发从他脸侧扫过，一根手指慢慢插进周九良的后穴。穴口翕动着，湿热滑腻，一下就将她的食指整根吞了进去。发情期的omega身体太热情了，早早就做好了接纳的准备，肠壁松软到阴茎能够直接插入。可孟鹤堂就像不知道一样，用一根手指缓慢地做着扩张工作，再加到两根，三根，几乎比他们第一次做爱还仔细。指节偶尔碰到前列腺的位置，但丝毫不做停留，似乎不想给他任何甜头。周九良攀着她光滑的肩膀，几乎说不出话来，只能张着嘴喘气。手指按压肠壁时带来细密的酥麻，不能缓解体内的欲望，反而将他的渴求推到了巅峰。

他眼圈几乎红了，乳尖挺立，泛着情欲的粉色，阴茎一颤一颤地流水，无意识地就往孟鹤堂身上蹭。孟鹤堂把手指拔出来，又插进他嘴里搅了两下，带着体液的咸腥味道。周九良含着她纤细的手指，眼睛里满是祈求的意味，模糊不清地说：“……给我吧，姐。”他整个人像一株鲜嫩多汁的青草，清香的味道几乎溢满整个房间，只等人来吞吃入腹。

孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，突然拧身坐在一边，背靠床头。周九良声音有点颤，试探性地问了一声：“孟鹤堂？”孟鹤堂看着他笑，芙蓉如面柳如眉，漂亮得很，却不太友善。

“怎么了？”被看的人有些慌张。

孟鹤堂拢了拢头发道：“感觉有点吃亏。我不想被人当按摩棒。”

周九良一时气结，“那你要怎样？”

女人好整以暇地分开两条细长的腿，露出硬挺的阴茎，“你先让我舒服吧。”

你大爷的。周九良想骂人，可生理本能驱动他缓缓挪了姿势，跪趴在孟鹤堂两腿之前，开始上下舔舐那根性器。女alpha的阴茎不如男人那么粗大，但尺寸依旧可观。情欲折磨得他精神不太集中，牙齿几次磕到柱身。

“嘶……”孟鹤堂吸了口凉气，伸手掐住他的后颈，“认真点。”

那里有一个活跃中的腺体，略微红肿且热度灼人。她富有技巧性地按揉着那个部位，omega的天性使周九良生不出任何反抗的念头。他顺从地将阴茎整个含进嘴里，往喉咙深处送，涎水顺着嘴角淌出来。后颈那只手揉得他全身发软，腰低低地塌下来，穴口整个暴露在空气中，被凉意刺激得一开一合。孟鹤堂先前给他做了充分的扩张，此刻他体内空虚到了极点，肠壁抽搐着渴望被插入，痒意从尾椎骨一路往上爬。粘稠的体液汩汩向外淌，沿着大腿流下来，几乎要弄湿床单。

孟鹤堂的阴茎上满是她信息素的味道。周九良将大半根柱体吞了进去，喉咙里发出几声模糊的呻吟。香得太厉害了，周九良想，这种女人谁受得住。他试着做了个深喉，立刻被刺激得干呕了一下，几乎呛出眼泪。他扣住孟鹤堂的手，抬起头来，眼眶潮湿，近乎讨好地看向她。

女人咬着嘴唇，眼角也有点红，将他仰面掀到床上，整个人压上来，抬起他的一条腿，却不插入，只是用阴茎在穴口周边磨蹭，偶尔浅浅地戳一个头进去。周九良难耐到连腿根都在颤抖，他终于哭出来，呜咽着说：“求你了……姐姐……”

孟鹤堂抚摸他的脸颊，把泪水抹掉，又去吻他下巴和颈侧的小痣，轻声问：“求我什么？说出来。”

“操我……我想要你。”

下一秒孟鹤堂狠狠楔进他的身体。omega的身体恭候已久，肠壁立刻热情地裹住了闯入者。孟鹤堂一改前面吊人胃口的作风，插得又狠又深，挤过肠壁上的每一寸软肉。空虚太久的后穴突然被填满，周九良几乎是在第一下插入时就哭叫着射了出来，精液尽数洒在他的腹部，星星点点的白色。

“你这嗓门比我还尖，下次返场该唱叫小番听听。”孟鹤堂刻意臊他，感觉到身下的人因为羞耻，穴口猛地收缩了几下。她掐着周九良的腰动作，进出间带着咕叽咕叽的水声。

“你……啊……慢啊……”快感太过强烈，周九良连一句话都说不完整，被喘息打断好几次。修长的手指在空中虚抓几下，最后拽住床单。孟鹤堂注意到了，于是握住他的手，按在自己饱满的胸前：“你摸摸我。”竟然有点撒娇的意味。

周九良被顶得浑身打颤，还要服务身上的alpha。他常年练三弦，手上有一层薄茧，沿着这人线条优美的脖颈一路滑下来，揉捏她细腻的乳肉。孟鹤堂也嗯嗯啊啊地开始叫，声音比被操的还要撩人。她整个人都兴奋起来，脸颊绯红，加快了抽送的速度，同时勾住周九良的脖子开始吻他。周九良又被操硬了，阴茎被挤在两人之间磨蹭，流了一大摊前列腺液，小腹发涨，几乎要射出来。

这时孟鹤堂突然停下了。周九良看向她，疑惑中带着一丝不满。孟鹤堂拍了拍他的腰，示意他翻个身，跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，泛着红色的湿漉漉的穴口便暴露在她面前。周九良最近又瘦了些，从后面能隐约看到腰窝。孟鹤堂的手自他脊背上轻轻划过，揉捏两片白皙的软肉。周九良被她挑逗得头脑发热，主动抬起腰，去蹭她硬挺的下体。

“航航今天好热情。”孟鹤堂的轻笑声从他身后传来。接着他的肠道又被硬物狠狠贯穿。这个姿势进得太深，阴茎的头部已经顶到了肠道深处的一块软肉，是omega尚未打开的生殖腔口。孟鹤堂抵着那里，浅浅抽出一点又大力撞进去。腔口的神经太过敏感，没顶的快感再一次席卷过周九良全身，他张着嘴喘息颤抖，根本发不出声音，双腿无力几乎跪不住，被孟鹤堂托着腰捞起来，浑身湿透像被水洗过。

“九良……周航。”孟鹤堂凑过来亲吻他的后颈，含糊不清地喊他的名字，将他从情欲中勉强唤醒。生殖腔要被操开了，他模模糊糊地想着，他们今天没有戴套。万一孟鹤堂永久标记他，他也没有办法反抗。交合产生的浪潮一遍遍冲刷着身体。在最高峰处孟鹤堂咬破他后颈的腺体，alpha的信息素经过血液奔涌向大脑，扩散到他的整副神经网络。

射进来吧。他在那个瞬间想，心底有种破釜沉舟的快感。标记我，我就永远属于你了。

“……我给你擦擦吧。”孟鹤堂在他背后说。嗓子有点哑。

周九良从高潮的余韵中慢慢缓过来，感受到身下一片粘稠。孟鹤堂在最后一刻拔出来射在外面，此时乳白的液体正顺着他腿根往下淌。没有标记。他松了口气，同时却莫名地有点失落。

孟鹤堂捏捏他的手：“感觉怎么样？姐姐伺候得好不好？”

周九良脸色一僵，甩开她就直接去了浴室。如果不是他通红的耳尖和脸颊，倒真像一个拔X无情的渣男。

孟鹤堂听着浴室里哗啦啦的水声，靠在床头发呆，顺手摸了周九良的一根烟抽。小孩儿第一次发情的时候慌得不行，也跑过来找她，两个人都青涩，一来二去差点直接永久标记。好在周九良最后推了她一把，才不至于闹到未成年就得结婚。

后来到五队，队长跟她关系好，常常散场之后撸串唠嗑。队长说干这行的搭档上床是常事，就是别来真的，来了真的容易出事儿。她说您说得太对了。这些年她和周九良关系不清不楚，临时标记没少做，却连男女朋友的名分都没给过。

小崽子心思深得很。孟鹤堂垂着眼睛看烟头上那点火星。周九良从来没表过态，八成是不乐意。她也就一直守着那条线。

可我挺想跟他过一辈子的。她想。


End file.
